Ángeles y Demonios
by Sandy Michaelis
Summary: ¿Los ángeles y los demonios existen en realidad?. Es una pregunta que mucha gente se hace, y yo, sin esperarlo, encontré la respuesta...


**Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Halloween "Lugares tenebrosos" del foro "Sol de medianoche". Todos los personajes son de Meyer y los que no conozcas son de mi invención.**

 **¡Gracias por entrar y espero que les guste!**

* * *

Miedo era todo lo que sentía mientras mis pulmones quemaban. No podía ver nada por la oscuridad, me llevaba ramas por delante que me daban latigazos por el cuerpo y me cansaban mas ademas de hacerme doler. Mire atrás mio esperando identificar algo, pero no se distinguía nada mas que las siluetas de los arboles que se confundían con la oscuridad. Me dolían las piernas de correr y de hacer el esfuerzo de hacerlo sobre nieve, nieve que aún caía y me congelaba, los pulmones gritaban por un descanso de tanto correr y el aire congelado no ayudaba. De repente algo me empujo desde atrás y caí de cara a la nieve sintiendo como algo pasaba sobre mi, como saltando. Trate de levantarme pero por detenerme mis músculos se agarrotaron y gemí de dolor, mis extremidades picaban por el frió. No me sorprendería si tuviera hipotermia con los diez grados bajo cero que había. Con esfuerzo me levante y moví una mano a mi alrededor para ver si había algo, escuche con atención pero solo la fría brisa arrastrando los copos que aún no tocaban suelo se oía. Me levante con cuidado, como si fuera despertar a alguien de un sueño, y empece a caminar como podía, mis piernas no daban para seguir corriendo, sentía que se separarían del resto de mi cuerpo en cualquier momento. No sabía, no entendía de que escapaba, yo solamente había salido de mi casa cerca de la medianoche porque había ruido en los tachos de basura y debía ahuyentar a los animales que siempre rompían las bolsas y desparramaban la basura. Al ir y ver no había nada y los tachos estaban perfecto, incluso con la tapa y todo, pero entonces me voltee y me encontré con un par de brillantes ojos rojos metidos en un cuerpo humano masculino

Eso no era nada normal.

Quise gritar pero me tapo la boca, me agarro del cuello y me lanzo lejos hasta que caí en el limite trasero de mi jardín. Había caído en mi brazo izquierdo, que quedo adolorido desde entonces, y me incorpore un poco para ver que rayos había pasado. Pero entonces pude ver su silueta difusa acercase, pero lo que mas miedo me dio fueron sus ojos rojos que parecían dos puntos flotando en el aire y que se acercaban a mi. No tuve mas opción de pararme empezar a correr hacia el bosque pensando que podría escapar de él, pero en realidad me dificulte mas a mi misma.

Sabía que ahora me estaba cazando, pero no pude ubicarlo, ni siquiera veía sus ojos rojos, entonces aproveche y corrí hasta que a lo lejos vi luces, ¡era una casa!. Ahora si corrí sintiendo la adrenalina y la desesperación por salvarme correr por mis venas. Casi me caí en la entrada y toque con todas mis fuerzas esperando que alguien respondiera, pero nada. Mire la ventana y trastabille hasta allí para tratar de abrirla, para mi suerte esta cedió y se abrió, me tire hacia delante y caí al suelo de la casa, inmediatamente me levante cerrando los vidrios y las cortinas sintiendo como mi cuello se tensaba por un tirón. Gire sobre mis pies y note que no había nadie, era extraño porque alguien se debió despertar con mis golpes, pero ni alma bajo a observar que sucedía. Observe que la chimenea estaba apagada, pero no me detuve a encenderla, corrí por la casa para trabar ventanas cerrar cortinas. Apague las luces y me senté en el suelo de la enorme cocina con un cuchillo en la mano mientras me volvía insana con mis propios pensamientos de asesinatos y monstruos. De repente escuche un bajo gruñido desde afuera, cerré los inspirando para después aguantar la respiración mientras escuchaba con mas cuidado. No se oyó nada mas pero un escalosfrio me recorrió de arriba a abajo, abrí los ojos y mi mi propio reflejo en la hoja del cuchillo, tenía la cara con arañazos de las ramas, mi nariz estaba roja y mis labios azules, entonces observe mis dedos y estos estaban iguales. Ahora entendía porque tenía tan poca sensibilidad. De repente una sombra apareció en la cocina, mire una ventana para ver la silueta del hombre asomarse y después desaparecer, haciendo que la sombra de su persona en la cocina desapareciera. Para mi mala suerte las nubes volvieron a tapar la luna llena, como cuando estaba corriendo en el bosque, no pude ver si seguía observando o no. Puse el mango del cuchillo en mi boca y me empece a arrastras por el congelado suelo, llegue a la sala de estar y observe las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso de esa gigantesca casa. Iba a subirlas cuando escuche un fuerte gruñido y algo estallaba contra una pared, mi corazón se desboco de mi pecho y me puse de pie para correr hacia arriba pero me agarraron de la remera y nuevamente me hicieron volar por los aires. Mi espalda golpeo el apoya brazos de un sillón y rodé hacia un lado cayendo al suelo, gemí de dolor, si no se me había dañado la columna era por un milagro del cielo. Me dí cuenta que ya no tenía el cuchillo, pero lo que si tenía a ese hombre de raros ojos parado frente a mi cara, me voltee para ver su rostro y quede anonada por su belleza. Tenía la piel mas hermosa que alguna vez hubiera visto, su cabello negro caía como cascada por su espalda y tenía alguno mechones hacia adelante. Olvidándome de que yo escapaba de él, estire mi brazo para tocar unos de sus mechones, cuando mi dedo había rozado uno de sus cabellos él gruño tomándome la mano y apretándola tanto que esta se quebró. Grite de dolor y cerré los ojos, él se tiro al suelo junto a mi y puso una mano a cada lado de mi cabeza, lo observe con temor y admiración al mismo tiempo. ¿Que podía ser tan malo y tener una belleza fuera de esta tierra?. Con esa pregunta supe inmediatamente que era:

Un demonio.

¿Por que habría venido por mi?, no había hecho nada malo en mi vida para que un ser del infierno viniera a llevarme con él, para que arrebatar mi alma y se ganara mi alma para su lado. Observe como abrió su boca mostrando unos perfectos y brillantes dientes blancos, no me pude evitar fijar en sus colmillos, eran normales pero al mismo tiempo eran los colmillos de la serpiente que convenció a Eva de morder la manzana. Un demonio tan hermoso ante mi...¿podía uno enamorarse de su verdugo?.

Esas pregunta quedo sin respuesta porque empujo mi cabeza hacia atrás y me mordió el cuello sin cuidado, gemí de dolor pero arrastro su mano hacia mi boca y la cubrió evitando que cualquier sonido saliera. Pero entonces, cuando ya todo empezaba a ser borroso y asumía mi inminente muerte y mi descenso al infierno, otras figuras aparecieron y alejaron el demonio de mi cuerpo. Mi cabeza al no tener sostener cayo de costado permitiendo que viera la pelea de dos seres parecidos a el demonio pelear contra él, pero entonces me tomaron el rostro y confundida vi tres rostros angelicales observarme con preocupación. Eran tres mujeres, las tres con cabellos rubios y hermosos, sus ojos eran dorados como el oro liquido. Las observe y sonreí al darme cuenta que los ángeles habían venido a mi rescate, que no iban a permitir que me fuera al infierno con el demonio que se quería robar mi alma. Ellas empezaron a hablar entre si mientras una que parecía tener destellos champaña en su cabello me miraba fijamente a los ojos, yo aún mareada la observe lo que pude, era una imagen muy bella de abandonar. Comprendí que había caído en la casa de los ángeles, debían ser los que bajaban a la tierra para cuidar de los necesitados, y ahora cuidaban de mi. Ya no me importaba morir porque las tenía a ellas que me elevarían al lugar correcto.

¿Quien iba a decir que en Denali, Alaska, había ángeles?.

Cerré mis ojos aún sonriendo teniendo la imagen de las tres tatuada en mis parpados mientras empezaba a ver estrellas y mi cabeza se sentía como si molestara demasiado, deseaba poder arrancármela para que tal insoportable sensación se fuera. Sentí que mi corazón salto en su lugar y gemí de dolor. Sabía lo que se aproximaba y no me importo, yo era feliz porque...

Los ángeles dorados cuidaron de mi muerte...


End file.
